The Dark Queen
by RoweBlackHerondaleEatonStewart
Summary: When the curse is broken in Storybrooke, everybody remembers who they are but Lady Lance. Set on a mission, she has to figure out who she is all while juggling work, babysitting, and the mysterious boy she sees in her dreams in a place called Neverland. Set after the curse is broken. In a universe where, Wendy was a victim of the curse and isn't as sweet as people think.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke- End of Season 1

As soon as Lady woke up, she knew something big was coming. The air seemed heavier, thicker in a way. It was as if everything was utterly silent, as if time had slowed down again. But she got up and got dressed and went to work anyway. She had gotten the bad feeling shortly after the lunch rush. And then the purple fog came. Lady had been busting tables. At seventeen, she had already graduated and was working in their tiny town.

_**All the ways that you think you know me**_

_**All the Limits that you figure out, limits that you figure out**_

_**How to learn to keep it all below me**_

_**Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around**_

It happened suddenly, in the middle of the day. Her heart started beating faster, her breathing sped up. Gasps echoed around the room, people hugging each other and running out into the street. Ruby had dropped the plates she had been picking up. She was hugging Granny as if she was going to lose her at any second. The diner was empty in seconds.

_What is going on, _Lady thought, wearily. _What is everyone doing?_

_**Every single time the wind blows; every single time the wind blows**_

_**I see it in your face**_

_**In a cold night, There will be no fair fight**_

_**There will be no goodbye**_

_**To turn and walk away**_

She walked out into the street, leaving her apron on one of the diner's tables. She was intending to go find Henry, the little boy she babysat for Madame Mayor when she had to work late. People stood in the middle of the street, gathered around Mary Margret and David when the thick, purple fog rolled into the street, clouding everything and making it hard to breathe. Lady coughed, chocking on the fog, before everything went black.

_**So burn me with fire, Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name**_

_**Yes, I'm a sinner; Yes, I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here, Whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**_

Lady was standing in a large forest, in the middle of a clearing. Large trees surrounded her. The sky was dark, almost completely black. She felt strangely at ease, as if she had been in the forest before. A wind picked up, rustling the leaves on the trees. Her blood seemed to sing, a flash of stubbornness and smugness rushing through her. A boy stepped out into the clearing, eyes scanning the vast space. He was tall and pale, with caramel colored hair and dark green eyes. The forest seemed to hum with his power. Lady was drawn to him, could feel the way her body seemed to want to move closer, but farther away at the same time. Everything about him screamed danger; his eyes, his smirk, his body language. Yet, she wasn't afraid of him. Her body yearned to challenge him, to break him. To see how far she could push him before he snapped.

_**Now we talk about a wasted future**_

_**But we take a good look around; Yeah, we take a good look around**_

_**Yeah, we know it hasn't been for nothing**_

'_**Cause we'll never let it slow us down**_

"Wendy….." The boy whispered. "Wendy-bird…."

Lady awoke in her bed at Mr. Gold's house. Mr. Gold had been taking care of her since she could remember. After her parents passed away in a freak car accident near the town's border, Mr. Gold had taken her in. A woman sat in her desk chair next to her bed. She had red hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes that seemed endless, filled with more knowledge than one could learn in one lifetime. She was reading a book, A Tale of Two Cities, thumbing through the pages with a fond smile. Lady coughed to gain the woman's attention.

_**Every single time the wind blows; every single time the wind blows**_

_**I see it in your face**_

_**In a cold night, There will be no fair fight**_

_**There will be no goodbye **_

_**To turn and walk away**_

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed, setting the book down on her side table, but not before dog-earring the page she was on. "You're awake! How are you feeling? I'm Belle. Belle French."

The way the woman –Belle- had introduced herself reminded Lady of another person, in another place, in another time. She shook the thought away. _I've only ever lived in Storybrooke. _ She reminded herself. _I've never been anywhere else._

"I'm alright. I'm Lady." She said in a croak, wincing. Belle rushed to grab a glass of water sitting on the side table.

"You must be quite confused." Belle said, after handing her the glass of water. "Did you rest okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." Lady shook her head and set the empty glass back on the table.

"Just a strange dream. What happened?" Belle's brow furrowed, her smile turning into a frown.

_**To burn me with fire, Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name**_

_**Yes, I'm a sinner; Yes, I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here, Whatever happens here**_

_**We remain**_

_**We remain, we remain**_

"You passed out shortly after the fog rolled in." She answered. "Sheriff Swan, Mary Margaret, David Nolan, and Henry found you."

"The fog." Lady whispered. "What was that fog?"

"You don't know?" Belle asked. "You aren't one of us? Then how are you here?"

Mr. Gold and the Mayor walked into the room.

"Good question, Belle. The answer is, she's not from our part of the Enchanted Forest." Gold turned to her. "You are aware of Henry's theory, Dearie?"

_**Burn me with fire, Drown me with rain**_

_**I'm gonna wake up screaming your name**_

_**Yes, I'm a sinner; Yes, I'm a saint**_

_**Whatever happens here, Whatever happens here**_

_**We Remain**_

The song is We Remain by Christina Aguilera.

It's a song that vaguely reminds me of Darling Pan.


	2. The Magic of a Black Hole

Chapter 2

_**Sooner or later, they say**_

_**That it all gets easier**_

_**Take it one tear at a time**_

Lady walked into the diner, her head spinning. _Magic? Fairytale characters?_

_No worries, Dear. _Regina had said. _We'll figure out who you are._

Lady sat down next to the Sherriff, waving down Ruby. Ruby set down a mug of Earl Grey for her and took her request for a room, before walking to one of the booths to serve David and Mary Margaret.

_The Charming's, _her mind whispered. Gold- Rumplestiltskin- had given her a list of who was who before kicking her out. Lady turned to face Emma and Henry, an idea forming in her mind.

_**And I wake up one day**_

_**To find some closure**_

_**Shining like the sunlight through the blinds**_

"Henry?" She asked. "Do you know who I am?" The boy frowned, shaking his head.

"No. Sorry. You aren't in the book." Lady sighed in disappointment.

"Do you not know?" Emma asked, leaning toward her. Lady sighed.

"Regina and Rumple said that I'm not from their part of the Enchanted Forest. They have no idea who I am, where I came from, or how I got here. They said that it's probably why I didn't get my memories back."

_**No matter how much time may pass between us**_

_**You'll never be more than a memory away**_

"_**Cause I'll never forget you**_

_**No, I'll never forget you**_

The Charming's walked over to stand beside their daughter and grandson.

"We'll help you." Mary Margaret said to her. David nodded in agreement, wrapping an arm around his wife. Her heart ached; remembering moments her brain couldn't but longed too. Emma lay down the money to cover their bill and Henry waved goodbye to Granny and Ruby.

_**Whisper of the evening rain**_

_**On the bedroom window**_

_**Like the sky is missing you**_

"Do you have a place to stay?" David asked her.

"I was staying at Mr. Gold's, but Granny said I was welcome to stay here anytime." She stated. "Thanks, though." He bowed his head, but looked concerned. She managed a weak smile before turning back to her tea. They left after Henry finished his hot chocolate. Lady yearned for a group of people she couldn't remember.

Lady lay in bed with her window open. The stars twinkled, and the moon glowed against a navy blue sky. The wind blew in through the window.

_**The flicker of a candle flame**_

_**There's only one shadow; Oh, but I can still see two**_

_**No matter how much pain I have to go through**_

_**It's better than feeling nothing for you at all**_

"Wendy," A voice called softly. "Wendy-bird."

Her eyes fluttered shut and she was pulled into the dark abyss of sleep.

Lady stood in the same forest as before, under the same canopy of trees, in the same small clearing. The forest was still quiet. She stood at the edge of the clearing this time, the same boy from before in the middle of the small expanse.

The boy's eyes burned with a hunger, a darkness similar to the one that seemed to consume her whenever she was near him. It was a familiar feeling, even though she had never felt this way while in Storybrooke.

'_**Cause I'll never forget you**_

_**No, I'll never forget you**_

_**When I'm sleeping, When I'm dreaming **_

_**Wide awake**_

_**I've got the feeling that I'll never get you out of my mind**_

"Wendy," The boy sung.

"Who's Wendy?" Lady called, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. The boy blinked at her, before his face went blank for a moment. "My name's Lady."

He smirked at her, eyes alight.

"Welcome to Neverland, Lady. I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

_**And I'll never forget you**_

_**No, I'll never forget you **_

_**Never forget you**_

_**Never forget you**_

The song is I Will Never Forget You by Danielle Bradberry


	3. A Beauty and Just Another Day

Chapter 3

Story Favorites: Daughter Of Sun and Moon, fashiongirl23, Opal and Onyx Lightning, Fanfiction Addict Princess, zamzym, ALostGirlofNeverland

Story Followers: Dream-Believe-Shine, A-Pinch-Of-Sanity, yelrac

Thank you guys so much! You keep me going and writing and this story would be no where if it weren't for you guys!

_**Underneath the echoes**_

_**Buried in the shadows**_

_**There you were**_

Lady bolted upwards in her bed. She was sweating and

breathing heavily, as if she had been running for a large amount of time. She got dressed and walked downstairs to the diner to start her shift. Ruby was already up and taking orders, Granny was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mornin'!" She called, putting on her apron and grabbing a pencil and her notepad. Granny called back her response and Ruby sent her usual wink as she headed for the Charming's table.

"Mornin'," She said, with a bright smile. "What can I get for you?"

The day had been slow; everybody was either with his or her loved ones or working in the mine. Ruby had left early in the afternoon, when there were only two customers and hadn't returned from break.

_**Drawn into your mystery**_

_**I was just beginning **_

_**To see your ghost**_

_**But you must know…**_

Lady was watching Henry, listening to him read the storybook to her when Regina and David burst through the Manor door. They had been sitting on the couch under an Avengers blanket, Henry reading and Lady eating popcorn. The door had slammed open, both of them disheveled as if they had run all the way there.

Regina threw a wad of cash in her lap, pulling Henry to his feet and towards the kitchen. David walked her to the door, stepping out onto the porch with her, shutting the door behind them.

"We're not going to be able to help you for a little while, Lady." David said. "Emma and Snow have been transported to the Enchanted Forest and we need to get them back as soon as possible. I'm very sorry." Lady felt all of her hope diminish.

_**I'll be here waiting; Hoping, praying that**_

_**This light will guide you home**_

_**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love**_

_**Hidden in the sun**_

_**For when the darkness comes**_

"Of course," Lady said. "I'm sorry. I hope you get them back soon." David looked into her eyes, as if searching for any trace of malice or anger. "I have to go."

Lady turned away. David caught her shoulder before she could step off of the porch. "The first chance we get." He said. "We will help you."

Lady took a deep breath. "There is never going to be a 'first chance,' David," She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself." Lady walked down the pathway, past the apple tree and down the street. Her first stop would be Jiminy.

Jiminy's office was tiny, but homey in the way that it made you comfortable. It made you want to spill all of your hopes and dreams, your fears.

Jiminy himself was a nice man, with a shock of red hair and the kindest eyes in Storybrooke hidden behind a pair of glasses.

_**Now the door is open**_

_**The world I knew is broken; there's no return**_

_**Now my heart is not scared, Just knowing that you're out there**_

_**Watching me**_

_**So believe**_

She told him about her predicament, watched as he wrote down every word, every detail.

"Well, if you can't get any help from Rumple or Regina or David maybe you should go hang out with Belle." He offered.

And that's how Lady found herself sitting in a booth at the diner, sitting across from Rumple's "True Love."

Belle was nice enough, she liked the same books as her and she had a nice personality. But Belle was naïve, innocent and sweet, a harsh contrast to Rumple. Nevertheless, they got along swimmingly. They had plans to go out again the next day. It was an added plus, having a friend who was out of her element just like Lady herself. Belle even promised to help her get her memory back, which was an added plus.

_**I'll be here waiting; Hoping, praying that**_

_**This light will guide you home**_

_**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love**_

_**Hidden in the sun**_

_**For when the darkness comes**_

_**For when the darkness comes**_

Lady was reluctant to go to sleep after the adventures she'd gone on, stuck in Neverland and feeling things that were familiar, things that she couldn't remember. She left the window open again and crawled into bed. She fell asleep, wind blowing her hair softly.

This time, Lady found herself sitting by the fire, the Pan sitting next to her. The flames crackled, the heat warming her in her bones. The Lost Boys danced around the bonfire, laughing loudly while Peter played his pipes.

"Ah, there she is!" Pan, laughed. The boys' screams of joy rang through the night. He set down his pipes, pulling both of them up and into the woods. They traveled through the woods, away from the joyous laughter and shouts.

_**Be here waiting; Hoping, praying that**_

_**This light will guide you home**_

_**When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love**_

_**Hidden in the sun**_

_**For when the darkness comes**_

After they've gone quite a ways, Pan stops and turn toward her.

"Lady," He murmured. "Who _are _you? There's only ever been one girl to travel here. You look just like her. So are you her or are you a fluke?" He's got her pinned against a tree; he's scowling and angry. The island shakes with his wrath, howls filling the air.

"I don't know who I am! I can't remember!" She screams. The last thing she sees is his face; confused, angry, sad, and lonely and his empty whisper.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling."

_**Hidden in the sun**_

_**For when the darkness comes**_


	4. The Enemy of My Lover Is My Ally

Chapter 4

A big thank you too oncerforevser and Opal and Onyx Lightning for the reviews! Here is what you've been waiting for!

Also thank you too:

Story Followers: Spike847, marmaladegrl21, and Sakura Uchiha 1231

Story Favorites: Sodapoprocks and HappyHooker

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

It had been about a week since Emma and Mary Margaret had disappeared through that portal. David had been taking care of Henry, meaning she had been relieved of babysitting duty for the time being. Lady and Belle hadn't found anything, just an abundant amount of dead ends.

David kept her- and Belle- away from Henry, so they hadn't been able to ask about any of the fairytales from the realm that they were stuck in. Lady was none the wiser of who she was or who she had been.

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_

'_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

She traveled to Neverland every night in her sleep. Peter Pan liked playing games and, as if on instinct, she played them just as well as he did. Nobody knew of the visits. She refused to tell Belle of the way she felt, the sinister darkness that came over her in the place with the boy-king.

The day Emma and Mary Margaret returned, Lady knew her life would be changed forever. She wasn't quite sure if it would be for better or for worse, but she knew her whole world would be taken by storm. Lifted by a tornado, thrown through a lightning storm.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

There was magic in the air, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. It crackled through the air like electricity, lifting the hair on the back of her neck, the air heavy with moisture. Trouble was brewing.

Darkness settled over her. _Black magic, _her subconscious whispered. Whatever it was, it weighed down on her soul, a twisted sort of satisfaction running through her.

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears**_

When Belle told her that Regina and Rumple had gone missing, she told David, like any good girl would. They would tear each other to shreds, and it made her gleeful in a sick sort of way. She and Belle sat on the docks and watched the lightning storm brewing over the wishing well in the woods, Henry tucked snugly between them.

Belle comforted him, one hand on his arm, the other on his shoulder and Lady told him everything he wanted to hear.

_As long as it keeps him out of the woods and away from the fighting. _Charming had said, eyes seeming to pierce her very soul.

Finally, she walked them all into the woods, after the storm stopped but nobody had walked out of the forest. At the sound of arguing voices, Henry ran ahead of them. Lady and Belle hung back as the infamous well came into view.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

The sight of Emma and Mary Margaret made her happy, they were back and the chaos would hopefully end. Unfortunately, Lady didn't seem to realize that the sight that made her so hopeful was the exact reason that the chaos was just going to get worse.

She and Belle stuck around, standing as far away from everyone as possible, just long enough to listen to Henry beg them not to hurt Regina. Then, they left and let everybody sort themselves out.

That night, everybody went to celebrate down at Granny's, Belle and Rumple had headed back to the shop, and she went down to the docks, jeans rolled up to her knees, shoes off, and feet in the quickly chilling ocean water. The waves lapped gently against her calves, calmly, lazily almost. She leaned back on her hands and watched the stars twinkling soundlessly, the moon's reflection gleaming in the water. It was completely silent for the first time in a week. For a little while, at least.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face – It haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice – It chased away all the sanity in me**_

Shortly after she had sat down, a ship pulled up to the dock. Her mind went on high alert and she stood up, out of the water. Two figures walked off of the ship, their silhouettes dark and rippling like oil in a barrel. Their ship disappeared, becoming invisible to her eyes. As they tried to walk past her, Lady stepped into the light, blocking their way. An old woman stood in front of her, in a Victorian era dress, with pale skin and carrot-colored hair. The man- obviously a pirate- stood tall next to her, covered from head to toe in leather, with a hook for a hand.

"Wendy?" He asked, shooing the woman past her. "What are you doing here?"

Lady furrowed her brow. _There was that name again. Wendy._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"My name's Lady." She responded. "Do I know you? You look familiar." The man looked at her, as if he were considering something for a moment.

"You don't remember? Swan said everybody remembered." Lady winced.

"Everybody but me. Nobody knows who I am, how I got here, or where I'm from." The man smiled.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

"The name's Hook. And I might just be able to help you."

Lady sat with Hook at the bar, two mugs of beer sitting in front of both of them.

"Here," Hook said, handing here a diamond ring on a chain. "You gave this to me a while ago. Said it had memories you didn't want to remember anymore."

As soon as Lady touched the necklace, she gasped, images flashing before her eyes. Memories of the forest, the boy in her dreams, the Lost Boys, and the man sitting next to her came to mind. A girl, who looked just like her. Mermaids, fairies, magic, a Shadow, a Heart to Neverland. The key.

She tried to catch her breath, staring at the ring on the chain, eyes filling with tears.

"Do know what it is, Lass?" Hook asked her.

"Yes." She breathed. "It's my twin's. Willow's engagement ring."

…_**me, me, me**_

_Time: Several Centuries Ago; Location: the Enchanted Forest_

Wendy and Willow Darling sat on two horses from their village, trotting through the forest. Wendy was a spitting image of her father, King Arthur of Camelot, with her golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Willow, her twin, looked just like her, save for her eyes, a light blue-silver color. Her eyes went hand-in-hand with her title, Lady of the Lake. Wendy's eyes also matched her title, a secret she kept from the whole of Camelot, the Enchanted Forest, and her twin and guardian. Their Uncle Merlin had hid them in the EF soon after they were born, on orders from their father. Their land had been at war, a war that was still waging.

The girls ran from the village they were hidden in because of Willow's engagement to an old, disgusting King. He was abusive, a fact Wendy hadn't known until the night before. She and Willow ran the night before the wedding, into the forest.

They had paid the stable boy with the crown to go with Willow's wedding dress. He had been more than willing to give them two horses and to keep quiet about the exchange. Her engagement ring still sat on her finger, sparkling in the daylight. The sun was setting quickly.

"Wendy?" Her sister asked. "Where are we?"

"Not far from the center of the forest!" Wendy called back to her. "Not much longer!" As they made there way through the foliage, the horses picking a path a few miles from the main trail, a voice called out to them.

"Freeze!" A man yelled, his voice echoing.

The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. Sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger!


	5. A Game Without Pixie Dust Just Isn

**Story Followers and Favorites: **Crazyhyper09 and janus92

**Thank you to both of you, and everybody else who's reading this and has followed and favorite the Dark Queen! This wouldn't be happening without you guys!**

The song is Stay by Florida Georgia Line.

A new update for you guys is that I have a new Tumblr account for the Dark Queen. It's:

I also have a Polyvore strictly for the Darkness of the Never Enchanting series. It's:

On my new Tumblr account you can ask Wendy, Willow, and I questions in my ask! Just specify who the ask is for.

_**I'd sell my soul just to see your face**_

_**And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain**_

_**In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith**_

In the stories she has brothers. She has a mum and a dad to go back to. She was sweet- a mother to the boys that had been forced upon her. In the stories, she is motherly. She loves singing and Peter Pan and she is _so _innocent, _so _naïve.

The stories are wrong. The only thing the stories got right was the fact that she does love to sing.

_**But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay**_

_**I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away**_

_**(I should have took the time to tell you)**_

In reality, Wendy had a twin sister. She had no mum, no dad, but she did have an uncle at one time a long, _long_ time ago. She was a survivor, a huntress, a Queen. She was _the_ Shadow, _the_ Lost Girl.

She wasn't motherly towards the Lost Boys- she was more like a sister, protective of her boys. But if they were to come at her she'd sooner kill them than rationalize with them. Like she said. A survivor, first and foremost.

_**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay**_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay**_

_**(Girl you gotta know I love you)**_

She was in no way innocent or naïve, though she pretended to be when she went to other realms to find Lost Boys.

Her feelings for the Pan were strange. She detested him with a fiery passion, the type that consumed you and left you seeing red, the type of loathing that only ended when you have blood on your hands and wickedness in your soul. Yet, at the same time she loved him in a way that made her despise him even more.

They played games constantly. Their whole relationship was a power play, a game to see who could have more power in any given moment.

They betrayed each other left and right, but they were only ever loyal to each other.

_**My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black**_

_**(I guess I know what it feels like to be alone)**_

_**Without your touch I'm not gonna last**_

_**(I know you know I need ya just to carry on)**_

They'd back each other in a fight, protect each other in a minute, they'd die for each other without a second thought.

Their relationship was in no way healthy or stable. But it fit them.

After Wendy had shaken off the memories she looked over to see Hook staring at her. She pocketed the ring without asking if she could keep it. If she remembered correctly he knew of her well enough to know she took what she wanted without asking permission. She hadn't gotten into the position she had in Neverland by asking.

_**It feels like my walls are caving in**_

_**(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)**_

_**And I'll do anything to have you here again**_

He didn't ask her if she was okay and she didn't tell him what she saw. He may have been a so-called _gentleman _in this town, in the new place he'd be staying, but he'd always be the pirate who had caused her so much annoyance in Neverland.

The first place she went was Mr. Gold's shop to see Belle. She knocked on the door loudly until Rumple gave up and opened the door for her.

"Rumple." She said, slowly, deliberately, a dark smirk on her lips. "Is Belle in?"

Rumple nodded steadily. He let her past and she swayed towards the back room, pulling the curtain shut behind her.

_**But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay**_

_**I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away**_

_**(I should have took the time to tell you)**_

"Lady!" Belle said, seemingly surprised, but pleasantly so.

"It's Wendy now." She said, proudly, eyes watching closely for Belle's reaction.

"You remember?" Belle gasped. "How? When?"

"A short while ago. Listen, I need a favor."

_Flashback: Several centuries ago; Location: The Enchanted Forest_

Wendy forced her horse in front of Willow and her horse, Winnie, as men surrounded them from all sides. The man that stood directly in front of them, clothed in a short cloak, held a bow and arrow straight at Wendy's heart.

"No!" Willow shouted, drawing the men's attention.

"Willow…" Wendy warned, keeping her eyes on the men. "Can I help you?" She directed this towards the men.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, his bow pointed towards her, even as his eyes were on her twin's. Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Who are _you_?" Wendy asked, amused.

"My name's Robin Hood." He answered. "And you?"

Wendy hesitated, unsure of herself for a moment, before she rolled her shoulders and sat up straighter. "I'm Wendy. This is Willow, my twin sister."

His eyes strayed back to her. "And you're here because?"

"We're leaving the village." Willow spoke up from behind her. Robin nodded at his men and they put their weapons down.

"Where're you headed?" Robin asked.

"Somewhere. Anywhere." Willow answered, bringing her horse beside Wendy's. "We're not sure yet."

Wendy's head ducked down, tears filling her eyes. Willow turned her head towards Wendy.

"Well, I don't, anyway." Willow amended.

"You're splitting up?" Robin seemed surprised.

"Yes," Willow responded. "At a village not far from here." Willow sent the men a bright smile to hide her sadness. "Will that be all, gentlemen?"

The men seemed surprised at the title.

"You could always stay with us." A man spoke up.

"Are you a good fighter?" Another questioned.

"She's brilliant with a sword." Wendy interjected. "I'd feel better if you weren't alone." She said to Willow, her eyes pleading.

"I guess I could stay." Willow said, biting her lip. "If it's alright with you. At least until I find a place to stay."

Robin nodded. Both girls got off of their horses and hugged. When they let go, Wendy got back onto her horse.

"Wait!" Willow yelled. Wendy turned towards her twin as she ran towards her. "Here, take this."

Willow set her engagement ring in Wendy's hand, dangling from a silver chain. "I want you to have it to remember me by."

Wendy took it from her, clasping it around her own neck. "I love you." She whispered to Willow.

"Love you, too." She answered, squeezing Wendy's hand.

As Wendy rode away on her horse, to the middle of the woods where she could go to where she belonged, Willow felt a tear trail down her face.

She felt and heard Robin walk up behind her. "I'm Robin Hood, the Vigilante." She smiled as she turned to shake his hand.

"Willow Darling, the Lady of the Lake."

_Back to the Present_

_**Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long**_

_**And I can't stand to be alone**_

_**Please know this is not your fault**_

_**And all I want…**_

"So you need magic from Rumple and you need me to get it for you." Belle said, as they sat at a table at Granny's. Wendy nodded.

"I need a certain type of magic, the kind of magic that only Rumple would have. It would be in a container, kind of like Pixie Dust." Wendy said carefully.

"He doesn't have anything like that." Belle said. "I'm Sorry."

Wendy nodded.

"It's alright. Are you working at the library tomorrow? Maybe I could go with you." Belle nodded enthusiastically.

"You're welcome to come by anytime." She smiled. Belle slid out of the booth and put on her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Wendy paid for her drink and walked upstairs to her room. Before she laid down she stood at the open window and whispered quietly to the stars,

"I believe in you, Peter Pan. I believe."

Wendy woke up in her tree house, the sky dark and the shouts of the Lost Boys echoing through the trees.

"Lady," He said standing at the foot of the bed.

_**Is to tell you I love you and make you want to stay**_

_**There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday**_

"Now that you're here, what do you think of playing a game?"

She cocked her head, looked him in the eyes. If she told him she'd lose every advantage she had. She'd lose the game he didn't even know that they were already playing.

She smiled darkly.

_Yes, Peter. Let's play a game._

She hid her identity. Because here, as Wendy, her eyes were arrows dipped in Dreamshade; swords cutting through flesh and dripping _bloodbloodblood_.

Here, her lips were poison, her words were the power she held over him. She wasn't the good girl she was made to believe she was in Storybrooke.

_**And If I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay**_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

Here, in Neverland, she was the Shadow, the Queen, the blackened heart and even darker soul.

Here, she was a wolf waiting to devour her prey. She was _the _Lost Girl – wittier than the Pan himself. She was Neverland's magic. He was who he was, had what he had because of her and she will never let him forget.

And she currently had an advantage he couldn't even imagine.

As she sat staring at her True Love, she then recognized the feeling of power that came over her every time she had been around him in her dreams.

_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay**_

_**(Girl you gotta know I love you)**_

_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay**_

_**(I can't go another day without you)**_

It was the high she got from the amount of power she had- not just over Peter Pan- but also over everything around her.

"Okay." She said sweetly, fluttering eyes. He'd pay for something that wasn't either of their faults because she said so. Because she made him who he was, taught him everything he knew, he owed her everything. She _owned _him. And he was going to learn exactly what it was like to lose yourself. He'd know exactly what it was like to not remember who you were. She'd make sure of that.

_**Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?**_

Next update is Friday, with no update on Sunday this week! Remember to check out my new Tumblr page and send in those asks!

In case anybody was wondering, the girls I imagine for the twins are:

Candice Accola as Wendy Darling

Britt Robertson as Willow Darling


	6. The Siren's Song

A special thanks to Musicallyevil, Raialuvz11, AnonymousFashion23, and the 3 guests who left kudos!

Also to everyone who's been reading!

_The Enchanted Forest: Centuries Ago_

Wendy rode through the Enchanted Forest, her mare, Whisper, galloping so fast she was a blur to the naked eye. Word had traveled rapidly to neighboring villages that _the _Willow and Wendy Darling had disappeared. The price for their return was higher than she had thought it would be.

Willow was to marry an old, repulsive man who acted like a little boy. He was loud and possessive (and not in the good way either) and exceedingly imprudent. He saw her sister as a prize to be won, something that came with one of the oldest kingdoms around.

The revolting pig had seen Wendy as a _rude, indelicate, uncouth, unrefined_ burden, a bad influence on his bride-to-be and had told her so himself several times a day. She had offhandedly told him exactly where he could shove his opinion, with defiant eyes and a sickly sweet smile.

She knew if they caught her she would be sent to death for treason. She had no desire to be hanged.

She briefly worried about them catching Willow with the Merry Men (they would all be hanged if they were caught) before she remembered that they were just supposed to be traveling with her to the nearest village.

She was near the middle of the forest where she would travel through the portal made by the magic bean. It was the bean her Uncle Merlin had given to her when they left for the palace in the Enchanted Forest several years ago. That was the last time they had seen of the old wizard.

Wendy dismounted and walked to the middle of a clearing far from any kind of civilization. She dropped the bean, a portal opening underneath it. It was green, swirling, and seemed to act like a vacuum, dragging her towards it. And as it pulled her into the vortex, she whispered the name of an ancient realm inside her mind; _Neverland, Neverland, Neverland._

The last thing she heard was a man shouting, "Stop her! Stop the traitor!"

By then it was too late and she smirked. _Goodbye, pig head._

_Present Day, Storybrooke, Maine; 9:oo AM_

**Here we go again**

**I kinda wanna be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me **

**I'm afraid you're never satisfied**

Wendy was walking out of her room at Granny's when she knocked into somebody.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." She mumbled, dropping to the floor to help pick up the things that the girl dropped. She looked about Wendy's age, dark black hair spilling over her shoulder, a sharp contrast to her porcelain skin and hazel eyes.

"No worries." The girl smiled, lips painted blood red. "It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Wendy handed the mail she had picked up to the girl.

"My name's Lady. I work downstairs at the diner." The other girl shook her hand.

**Here we go again**

**We're sick like animals**

**We play pretend**

"I'm Sirena. People call me Siren, though. I work at the night club across town."

"The Magic Portal, right? Well it was nice to meet you Siren. Maybe I'll see you tonight. Girls Night is tonight."

"Yeah, totally!" She said, walking backwards. "Later Lady!"

Wendy shook away the thought of how familiar the girl was. What were the chances that she had actually _never _met Sirena before? She'd probably seen her before she traveled to Neverland. _Siren_, though? There was no way that _that _was a coincidence. Nothing in this town was a coincidence.

**You're just a cannibal**

**And I'm afraid I won't get out alive**

**No, I won't sleep tonight**

Everything had been in an uproar since Rumple was trying to

find a way out of town to go find his son. Whoever that was.

She had been spending more time with Belle, helping her out at the library and hanging out with her. Both girls were misunderstood; nobody really wanted to hang around them. Belle because her True Love was the Dark One and Wendy because, well, she hadn't told anybody who she actually was yet. The only people who knew were Belle and the Captain. The Captain wouldn't tell her secret because he couldn't care less; Belle wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rumple, because she had promised. Nobody wanted to be around Wendy when they had no idea who she was or where she had come from.

**Oh, oh, I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Wendy was meeting Belle and Ruby at the library at eight (they would have gone clubbing earlier, but the Charming's and Emma needed somebody to watch Henry.)

Belle had never been clubbing and when she had been informed of this fact Ruby had gasped dramatically, grabbed Wendy's forearm, and insisted they have a Girl's Night at the Magic Bean. Wendy would've said no, but Belle's face had lighten up like a Christmas tree (or so she'd been told) and the girl had a soft spot for the older woman.

Henry had his storybook on the kitchen table, open to the middle when she got there. He was still in pajamas with a stack of pancakes and a glass of hot chocolate with cinnamon set up behind the book, just within reach. David had gifted her with a pat on the head and the promise of pancakes and hot chocolate waiting for her on the counter in the kitchen, while Mary Margaret sent a sweet smile her way. Emma nodded her gratitude.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

"Thank you." She whispered on her way out the door.

"It's what I'm here for!" She said cheerfully, shooing the adults out the door. "Besides, Henry's such a sweet kid, it's not like it's a problem."

The boy smiled as she sank into the chair across from him at the table with her own stack of pancakes and cup of hot chocolate.

"Who're you reading about?" She asked, shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Grandpa, Grandma, and mom." Henry said absentmindedly, flipping the page.

"Still don't know who I am?" She asked, watching his reaction.

**Here we go again**

**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**

"No," A look of frustration appeared on his face. "You're not in the book at all."

The poor boy looked so angry that she almost laughed. Instead, she smiled comfortingly, as was her cover, and said,

"Hey. You'll figure it out. If anybody can do it, it's you." He smiled and looked at her hopefully.

"You think so?" She nodded. She knew his mood was due to the fact that Regina was being accused of a crime- one that Henry didn't know the details of. It was going to be a long morning.

**It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide**

**I wanna run and hide **

Wendy finished with babysitting Henry at 5 PM. She had been right, the day had dragged painfully slow. Henry was in a bad mood and spent most of the day sulking over his story book. He picked at his lunch wen she made it for him, even though it was his favorite (grilled cheese).

She had enough time to grab a burger and fries at Granny's. She had snuck a milkshake, too, even after Ruby had scolded her. She got caught but Ruby's annoyance made everyone else in the diner laugh, so it was worth it.

Ruby had taken her empty plate and glass.

**I do it every time**

**You're killin' me now**

"Go get dressed! I'll meet you down here in an hour and a half!" Laughing, she dragged herself off of the bar stool and darted up the stairs to her room. The time flew by and Wendy was downstairs right at 7:30. (Any later and Ruby would have skinned her alive.)

Ruby looked amazing, as always. They walked to the library. Ruby was always one for gossip. She wasn't what everybody thought she was. Wendy had heard all of the whispers. The townies weren't very quiet and their jabs of,_whoreslutdesperate _were hard to ignore. Ruby wasn't anything like that at all. In the time Wendy had spent with the woman, Ruby had proved more than once that she was smart, kind, and pretty. She was more than her looks. She was sassy as hell, too, which was what made them get along so well.

**And I won't be denied by you**

**The animal inside of you**

It was strange to her how well Belle fit in to their little ragtag team. Belle was brilliant, but more than anything she was quiet and shy. She surrounded herself with books and fairytales and stories of other lives and worlds, but she forgot the real world sometimes. Wendy knew because she did it too, it was hard keeping up in the real world when your head was still in a fictional one.

Belle was stunning in her dress, performing a spin for them before locking up the library and sliding the key into her handbag.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, What are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

The Magic Portal was a high-end nightclub (the complete opposite of the Rabbit Hole) and the line stretched from the door to the clock tower. With a flirty smile though, Ruby had them in the club in under 5 minutes.

The club had a bar on the second floor looking over the dance floor. Flashing, multi-colored lights blinded you as soon as you walked in. The music was blaring at maximum volume and everything about the place was overwhelming. People bumped into all three of them from all sides and Wendy grabbed Belle's hand and pulled her up to the second floor to the bar, following Ruby up the winding staircase.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? **

**What are you waiting for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

At the bar, Wendy noticed Siren making drinks. She waved the woman over, pushing several people out of the way.

"Hey! You showed up!" Siren yelled over the noise. "What can I get you girls?"

"Yeah! The line out there is a mile long! Ana, rum with coke, and two Vodka's with orange."

She handed over the drinks as Ruby yelled at someone to _move the hell over, asshat, bump into me one more time I dare you._

**Hush, hush, the world is quiet**

**Hush, hush, we both can't fight it**

Belle was trying to move out of the way, the poor girl, but Ruby kept hauling her back next to her. Wendy rolled her eyes and walked over to them with the drinks, passing them out. They knocked their glasses together, Belle slightly more enthusiastic than the other two.

"Bottoms up." Ruby muttered, knocking the shot back. Belle cheered, making Ruby grin at her. It was going to be a long night.

**It's us that made this mess**

**Why can't you understand?**

**Whoa I won't sleep tonight**

**I won't sleep tonight**

**Here we go again**

Wendy blinked as everything blurred together. She felt panicked for a minute, hoping that she wasn't going to be drunk in Neverland and then she felt even worse when she realized she had a killer hangover.

_Please don't let me throw up here, I'm _begging _you._

She sighed in relief when her stomach stopped rolling and everything stopped blurring together.

She was lying flat on the ground, staring up at the sky. She sat up staring around her. She was at the Dark Hollow, sitting on the log behind Pan, who was playing his pipes. The boys were dancing wildly around the fire.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

The Pan set down his pipes but the boys kept dancing and laughing. He smirked as he offered her his hand to help her up, as if she were an object that amused, like his boys. She stood up by herself ignoring the hand he offered and brushing herself off. It was a small defiance, but it made her feel better about playing her game. Small victories were still victories and here in Neverland, even a small victory could tip the scales in your favor.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting for?**

**What are you waiting?**

**Here we go again, oh, oh**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

She sat down on the log, surveying her surroundings. Felix was standing across from her, on the other side of the fire. He knew something about how she looked and how she acted was off. Felix was perceptive, even more so than Pan, it was part of being a Shifter, she knew.

She'd just have to be more careful from now on.

**Oh, oh I want some more**

**Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? **

**What are you waiting for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**


	7. The Beast's Beauty

_Neverland, Centuries Ago_

_If there's one thing Wendy didn't expect, it was to fall from the sky and then land in the middle of Neverland's forest. _

_She landed underneath one of the trees, covered in dirt and sweat and tree leaves. She had tears still streaking down her face. She assumed she looked like a hot mess with twigs in her hair and the like._

_The familiarity of the forest soothed her, a place she had visited many times in her dreams to get away from the responsibilities and her sister's tears._

_The first time Wendy met the Pan she had heard the pipes. Curious, she had climbed down the tree across from her window and followed the sound down the street. Boys had been dancing around a fire, laughing loudly and smiling with glee._

_He had stopped playing the pipes at the sight of her; a small girl in a white night gown with bare feet caked with dirt from her trek into the woods. _

_She knew she was the only girl there, just like she knew that her being there confused him. The boy-king had walked towards her and that action had set her future in stone, even if she hadn't known it then._

_Wendy walked through the forest, weaving through trees and ducking their low-hanging branches._

_She didn't expect to end up on the beach. But then again, she also didn't expect to find a boy waiting for her. Tall and wearing a dark green cloak, he had a club over his shoulder. When he pulled the cloak back she saw his scar, pulling from above his nose to his jaw._

"Good. You're here. He's been waiting."

_Storybrooke, Maine; Present Day_

**Wake up, put my feet on the floor **

**I see colors I've never seen before**

Wendy woke up with a killer migraine, splayed across her bed. She groaned and tried to sit up and then realized that she couldn't. A heavy weight was settled across her upper back, keeping her from sitting up. She twisted onto her back to see Ruby, on top of her and asleep. Belle was asleep with her head on Wendy's pillow. Ruby snored right into her ear. Wendy pushed Ruby off of her, jolting the woman awake mid-snore.

Belle woke up after Ruby made breakfast, completely unaffected by the alcohol she had consumed the night before. Wendy had fed Belle a homemade remedy for the impending hangover so she only had a headache.

**It scares me and shakes down to the core**

'**Cause I know for certain that nothing's for sure**

The girls ate breakfast slowly. Belle took some Advil and left with a smile and a wave afterwards and Ruby left with an evil twinkle in her eye, a wink, and a smirk.

Wendy headed to Archie's funeral after that and listened to Mary Margaret preach about _working together _and _never giving up_.

She heads to the library soon after. There's a book that she had ordered waiting there. Belle had texted that she was going to be there, a little alone time with several good novels, and that her book had arrived. When she arrived, the lights were off, and there was no sound. Carts of books that were supposed to be put back into their places were knocked over. Bookshelves were knocked over, books covering the floor.

**I happened so fast, so much to lose**

**Falling fifty miles an hour without a parachute**

"Belle!" She yelled, alarmed. "Belle!"

She hears a muffled, "Over here!" and runs toward the freight elevator. She uses magic, opening the doors. Belle runs into her arms and Wendy looks her over.

"Are you okay? What happened?" As Belle explains what happened she nods thoughtfully.

She leads Belle back to Gold's shop, letting the woman lean against her. She practically carries her to the shop, it's not a hard task, Belle is small and light, she hasn't gained all of the weight she lost during the mental institution stint back yet.

When Wendy walks through the door with Belle Rumple leads her to the back room. She sits Belle down on the cot and nods to Rumple before taking her leave.

**Trying to resist, but I can't refuse**

**I'm feeling feelings that I never knew **

She has a feeling the day is far from over.

Wendy heads to Emma's to sit with Henry for a little while (she may not have to babysit him but he boy while keep her calm, if only for a small while).

Emma had already warned her about Archie's dog, Pongo, being at their house for the time being. She sits on the couch with him, the dog half in her lap when Henry surprises her.

"Why haven't you asked for help?" He asks. She blinks at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks, even though she knows exactly what the boy means.

**I throw my heart out in the open**

**I always thought love could be mine, but never like this**

"Charming and Snow offered to help you find out who you are, so did Emma, but you haven't asked for their help."

"Henry, they have more important things to worry about than a the identity of a seventeen year old girl." She smiles, a fake smile that she knows comes off sad. "Don't worry about me. Everything will work out. It always does."

He tilts his head, a look that reminds her of a confused puppy. "How do you know? That everything is going to work out, I mean."

"'Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.'" She smiled. "John Lennon said that. It couldn't be more true."

**I've been afraid of being broken**

**I've laid it all out on the line, but never like this**

She's about to tell him to forget helping her, they just lost somebody important to them when her cell rings.

"Give me a minute." She says as she walks into the kitchen before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Belle?"

Wendy leans back to make sure that Henry hasn't moved, before whisper shouting,

"How the hell did you get this number? And how did you lose her already? I've been gone not even an hour."

**I found myself in a situation**

**No walls, no reservations**

"How did I get your number? Belle's phone. And I didn't lose her, she's just… disappeared."

"Alright. Stay in your shop. I'll deal with finding Belle, you just focus on finding Smee and your shawl."

"How do you know about that?" He asks sharply.

"How do I know about Smee and your shawl? Belle." She smiles as she hangs up on him.

**Diving in deep, no hesitations**

**It's taking too much time and I'm tired of waiting**

She grabs her jacket off of the coat rack and returns to Henry, still sitting on the couch with Pongo.

"Tell your mom that something urgent came up." She said.

"She's in the bathroom." He says. "It's not like you're leaving me here alone."

She walks out the door and heads back to the library because if Wendy knows anything it's that Belle isn't stupid and she's not going to let Rumple do whatever he's doing by himself.

By the time Wendy gets there, Belle's already long gone. It doesn't surprise her; Belle is nothing if not self-sufficient. Luckily for her, Belle has no idea how to delete her browsing history on the library's computer.

**I throw my heart out in the open**

**I always thought love could be mine but never like this**

**Never like this, Never like this**

**Never like this**

And it reveals… A book about ropes. Nautical rigging. Belle went to find Hook.

She calls Rumple on the way to the dock to tell him what's going on. He's at the town line, though, and the chances he'll make it in time to save Belle are slim.

She uses magic to unveil the ship; she doesn't have time to figure out where the invisible steps to the invisible ship are. She can hear a fight going on below deck and as she's going down the stairs Archie's coming up. She's surprised for a minute, but then she's pushing her phone into his hands and pushing him up the rest of the way.

**I've been afraid of being broken**

**I've laid it all out on the line, but never like this**

"Go!" She yells and he doesn't think twice before bolting. She runs down the last couple steps and Belle bolts into the hallway. They both run up onto the deck with Hook on their tail. Belle is almost off the boat when Hook knocks into Wendy sending her sprawling onto Belle and knocking them both onto their faces.

She halls herself up in time to grab Hook's hand (the one holding the sword) and breaks it. He yells and drops the gun. She uses a spell to push it away from him. Hook starts talking about Milah, he's talking to Belle, she knows, because it's common knowledge to Hook that Wendy couldn't care less.

**I throw my heart out in the open**

**I always thought love could be mine, but never like this**

"There's good in Rumple." The woman declares, defiant with a fire in her eyes that reminds Wendy of herself, in a way. She hears Gold board the ship behind her and she backs away right as Gold walks over and starts to beat the other man with his cane.

"Come back with me!" Belle begs.

"Take my heart, I dare you." Hooks says, and Wendy wants to roll her eyes at how overly dramatic this is. She stays behind as Belle and Rumple walk away.

"When I said that I wouldn't get in the way of your quest, it wasn't me giving you permission to attack my friend." She said to him as he stood up. He ignored her and walked away.

She goes to Gold's shop to check on Belle. The girl is asleep on the cot, not surprising considering her long day. Wendy sits with her for a while, cursing the woman for being so selfless as to go after Hook for Rumple.

**I've been afraid of being broken**

**I've laid it all out on the line, but never like this**

After awhile Wendy stands up and walks through the curtain, past Rumplestiltskin. She's halfway to the door when he calls her name. She turns around.

"Thank you," He says to her. "For all that you've done." She nods and goes to leave when he calls to her again.

"I know there hasn't been time to figure out your situation. But I had a question for you though, and if you answer correctly I'll help you."

She looks at him for a minute. "Okay. Ask away." She says, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight.

"Have you heard of the prophecy?"

**Never like this**

**Never like this**

**Never like this**

**Oh, like this**

_Neverland, Centuries Ago, After Wendy Arrives in Neverland_

_Wendy follows the boy to the Dark Hallow, she'd heard of it but she'd never been there. Pan and she had always stayed near Siren Bay, it reminded her of her sister, and the cliff, where the fairies flew around, glowing in the darkness like fireflies. Laughter rang through the air and she had an alarming case of déjà vu at the sight that appeared in front of her._

_Boys danced around the campfire, Pan sitting close by, playing his pipes. He stopped playing but the boys kept dancing and laughing. The older boys watched, most of them leaning against trees surrounding the perimeter. _

"Hello, darling."


	8. Neverland

**A hundred days have made me older **

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

Flashback: Neverland, 8 Centuries Past

Wendy walked towards the Pan; gliding the same way her twin did when pretending to be pretentious and proper in front of other royals. She smiled and curtsied mockingly, making fun of his title of 'boy-king.' His eyes twinkled with amusement and the corner of his mouth twitched, something that twisted her stomach and made her want to knock his teeth in.

She ignored the look he gave her and looked behind her at the boy instead, nodding her head at him in thanks. Pan called him Felix, a fitting name, but a name she knew not to be the one he was born with. Nobody on this island kept his original name. Not even her.

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Her original name, the one she was born with, was Aderyn. Aderyn meant 'bird' in Welsh. It was why Pan called her bird.

"And what new name will you take, Bird?" He asked, waving away his second.

"Darling. Wendy Darling." Her lady-in-waiting back at their palace's name had been Wendy, a smart girl, with a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. Darling, because that's what the boy-king had called when he first saw her. He smiled, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Boys! You remember Wendy?" It wasn't a question, but the boys answered anyway.

Cheers of "Wendy!" and "Look, it's a Wendy bird!" rang through the air. The last one made her giggle from the irony. She had fallen through Neverland's sky just like her namesake, a fitting entrance for a girl, a bird with no wings.

The dark looks passing between the older boys, the Lost Ones, didn't go unnoticed by her, but she stored them in her memory for later.

Flashback: Neverland, Soon After Wendy's Fall

**I'm here without you, baby **

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Wendy realized soon after her arrival that Peter Pan wasn't all-good. It didn't faze her, not after her meet-and-greet with the 'mermaids'. Pan swore that's what they were, but after growing up with her sister, Nyneve, the Lady of the Lake, she knew the difference between a mermaid and a siren.

If the island wasn't all Sugar-and-Spice-and-Everything-Nice, the boy born of the island couldn't be all Slugs-and-Snails-and-Puppy-Dog-Tails, either.

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you, baby**

No, she discovered soon after her fall through the Neverland air, that if anything Peter Pan was made of Snakes, Dreamshade, and Cunning Wit.

Peter Pan was nothing if not cunning and witty; gentle and sweet one second and sharp and crude the next.

His games, while respectable at first, took a turn for the worst after several nights. Shooting at a target became shooting at each other. Sword fighting turned into survival of the fittest. Losing hide-and-seek went from feeling ashamed to being tied to a tree for a night and being left to Neverland's creatures of the night.

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me**

The island herself became hostile when something happened to Wendy, shaking like it would during an earthquake, pouring down rain in the sunshine, the sky becoming pitch black in the middle of the day. Peter was even worst, knocking sense into them, growling and spitting like a wild animal.

Felix was constantly at her side, a guard who kept the wilder boys away. She found comfort in his presence, he never talked but that only made her feel better, Nyneve, her twin, didn't talk either, until you got her mad.

**The miles just keep on rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

She spent her nights away from the boys, sleeping in a tree house that reminded her of her childhood nursery, but that was a story for another time.

Flashback: Neverland, the Transition

Wendy's attitude changed the first time she got injured. The boys had gone on a hunt, one she had wanted to go on, too, but had stayed behind to give them a 'Boy's Day.'

She had been in the forest, learning about her new surroundings, and what was and wasn't poisonous when an arrow flew by her head. The tip cut a straight line from her left cheekbone to her left ear. It stung, but she didn't cry out, just lifted to her hand to the cut to wipe away the blood.

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

"I got it!" A boy cried. "I got the bird!" She hissed unhappily, growling low in her throat.

_Great. The Wendy-bird was mistaken for an _actual _bird. _The boys came crashing through the brush, pushing tree limbs out of the way and cheering. At the sight of her the boys stopped, fear and surprise on their face's when the saw her cut.

"What's with the quiet?" Peter asked as he ducked under a tree branch to stand with the other boys. When he sees her injury he turns toward the boy holding the crossbow. The boy, Tootles, shrinks back as Pan raises his hand.

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

Wendy slipped in between them, grabbing Pan's hand before he could hit Tootles. The other boys run back into the forest, Tootles included.

"Absolutely _not!_" She yells, pushing his had back at him. The look of surprise on his face only makes her angrier, making her glare at him. "Do _not _punish that boy for something he did on _accident, _Peter Pan, or so help me _God, _I will shoot at you with that crossbow and it will _not be an accident._"

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you, baby**

She seethes and the island seethes with her, a storm that starts raging almost instantly. He glances up, seemingly shocked at how much sway she has on the island, how much _power_ runs through her tiny body. And _the _Pan, the person even the pirates are terrified of, backs down. Albeit, with a smirk and a sharp line cunning and hurtful.

The second time she gets hurt is during the full moon, an accident born of misdirection and misunderstanding, of not being told what happens on the full moon. So, in short, it is _all Peter's fault goddammit. _

The moon was full, lighting up the night sky. Neverland was completely quiet; no one seemed to be hanging around as if they were in hiding.

She had been on her way from bathing (in a lake, far from the sirens-_sorry _the '_mermaids_.') when the island went dark and silent. She had lost her way quickly; even with the light from the moon it was too dark to find her way back to her tree house.

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**

It had taken her a while to hear the screaming, but when she did she knew it was Felix. She panicked, something in her knew that she had to _run, _to _hide, _to be _as far from there as possible. _And she had run, oh had she run, sprinting across the forest. But she hadn't been fast enough, only a couple feet from the mocking Dark Hollow, when wolf-Felix tackled her to the ground, claws scratching bloody lines down both of her legs. She hadn't been able to help it, she'd screamed in pain and wolf-Felix had jumped off, backing up with his ears back against his head and looking sorry. They'd begun a kind of friendship, she and Felix. After that, Peter explained what happened during the full moon once he'd carried her back to her tree house and cleaned the cuts running down both of her legs.

And that is what leads to her becoming hardened like Peter Pan.

Flashback: Neverland,

The first time she challenged Peter Pan is when he told her she wasn't aloud to play a game with the boys, not aloud to stand in front of a target, holding an apple in her hand while he shoots at the apple.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **

She smirked as she placed the apple on top of her head instead of holding it in her hand, staring defiantly at him, daring him to not play the game. He glared at her as he raised the crossbow, aiming the arrow, dipped in Dreamshade, at the apple on top of her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed.

She heard the _thump _and _whiz _of air and the _thunk _as the arrow hit the tree above her head.

She opened her eyes and spun around, squealing and clapping in glee as she pulled the arrow out of the tree and the apple and threw it to him.

She threw the apple into the air, believing it to be a completely different apple, one without Dreamshade dripping from the center, before catching it and taking a bite, smirking at him as he stared.

Flashback: Neverland, the Scar

Felix was Peter's second-in-command, the first Lost Boy and the first Lost One to ever exist. He was by far the most loyal, even if he wasn't one to play games. As it were, he _was _the first person to greet her when she arrived on the island.

**And when the last one falls**

**When it's all said and done **

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

Wendy liked Felix; he was quiet, but his lip would twitch at her, at the time, terrible jokes. He didn't really talk, but it was always easy to know what he was thinking- well, easy for her. To the other Lost Boys he was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. To her, he was just another Lost Boy.

Peter's second was also, as was to be expected, a great fighter. She'd watched as the boy's had fought the pirates, standing below one of the trees while leaning against the tree trunk.

She hadn't bothered to help them at first. She had never met the pirates before, had seen them walking about the shoreline, but had never been introduced.

Wendy had wanted to be a pirate when she was younger; she'd always liked the name Red Handed Jill, a girl who terrified everyone and bathed in the blood of her enemies.

Yes, she had always wanted be a pirate, sailing on navy blue waters, feeling the bump and sway of a ship constantly.

**I'm here without you, baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

The pirates had taken one of the Lost Boys, Curly, while they were hunting (Peter had taken them for the day.), sneaking towards the back of the pack and snatching him quietly, without a fight, like a bunch of cowards. The boys had gone to bargain with the pirates, a foolish plan, if you'd asked her.

Pirates had a code of honor, but they were also egotistical. They didn't expect someone, a girl no less, to sneak onto the Jolly Roger and steal the Curly back. She had gotten in and out before they had even started fighting, but who was she to stop their games?

And it was as she was standing with Curly under her tree that Hook, the disgusting, old pirates _took his sword cut Felix across his face._

Wendy had grabbed her sword, launching herself out from under the tree and disarmed him pointing a sword at his throat while he stared at her in shock. The look on his face when he realized that he'd lost the game to _a girl. _

"A girl." He'd said incredulously, as the other Lost Boys ran to check on Felix. "You're a girl."

"Me? A girl? Are you sure?" She'd asked, flinging her sword to the ground and putting a hand on his chest.

She'd thrown her head back and laughed, despite her fury, and moved to take Felix from Peter.

"Of course I'm a girl, you idiot."

**I think about you, baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you, baby**

She'd helped Felix back to camp after that, Curly trailing behind them, not waiting for a reply.

"Peter Pan never fails." She'd heard. "Especially not to a one-handed pirate."

She had cleaned the cut from the sword, but it scarred regardless, stretching from the top of his nose to his jaw.

Since that encounter she'd seen Hook plenty, fought him often. He'd told her that she had the makings of a pirate. She told him that if he tried anything she'd make him wish that she'd killed him the first time they'd met. The look on his face made her smile, a look of pure fear.

He didn't say anything of their encounter again. Peter never knew of the conversation. She made sure of that.

And she made sure that when Felix came face-to-face with Hook again, that Hook would regret ever setting his eyes on the Lost One.

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight, girl, it's only you and me**


End file.
